The purpose of this project is to study the induction, after benzanthracene treatment, of the aryl hydrocarbon hydroxylase (AHH) and the covalent binding of (-)r-7,t-8-dihydroxy-7,8-dihydrobenzo(a)pyrene to DNA in human blood monocytes, A-549 human lung tumor cells and in rat liver cells.